


The Twinkle in Your Eyes: Our Love in the Gutter

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex let one good thing go</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twinkle in Your Eyes: Our Love in the Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Good to know. Anyway…Spoilers for "Rhapsody in Blue"

_"I'll always be there for you."_

That's what I told John on our last day together before I left for Stanford and he left for Canaveral and the space program, and it was mostly a lie. I knew by going our separate ways, we were killing our relationship, but I couldn't deny my dream any more than I could deny him his. I had heard him and DK talk about their pet theory for years and had seen the sparkle in John's eye as he tried to explain slingshot maneuvers and gravity to me. I could hardly understand a word of it—my field was medicine—but I could love that light in his eyes.

But I couldn't be just an astronaut's wife. I had my own love of science, and there were simply no positions for a research doctor of my caliber in southern Florida. So, we had to let each other go.

But I still watched on CNN as the Farscape module was launched from the space shuttle. And my heart still seized as a wormhole swallowed it up.


End file.
